Eternal Ecstasy
by RariLloyd022301
Summary: Orihime knows that she is being targeted by some of the Espada, because of her body.. She decides that before anyone can do anything to her that she'll give it to a certain someone.. After all she'd rather give it than have it taken away.. Mentions other Bleach Characters... Lots of limeyness, Light humor, and Veryy Descriptive DISCONTINED! UP FOR ADOPTION! Message me
1. Chapter 1(Prolougue)

**Authors Note: This is one of of my first stories from when i was younger..When i was a bit obssessed with pairings from Bleach lol.. ive edited it only a little bit from the original**

 **Sorry if any of the characters seem OC!**

 **i Hope you enjoy it! Constructive critism is apprieciated!**

 **Be sure to read my note at the end too!**

* * *

 **Eternal Ecstasy (Prolougue)**

Deep in Hueco Mundo,inside Los Noches,in her cold prison cell, was Orihime Inoue. She was deep in thought, laying in bed under her covers.

The cold didn't bother her as it usually would.. only one certain teal haired man did right now. So many thoughts and emotions were swirling around in her head.

She didn't know how to deal with the stress...and shame of it. One side wanted to be with Ichigo Kurosaki..but the other..craved..Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

She didn't know why she would be attracted to such a dark man..Yeah he's sexy.. i mean handsome, but he did nothing but act as his usual destructive self.

She wasn't about to admit that..her body.. was craving him in the most intimate way. She had at one point felt this way about Ichigo, but not as extreme as it is

with him.

Grimmjow now being her new bodyguard, didn't help at all, and intensified her attraction to him. She had went from base 1 to 10,and was having some rather..wet dreams about him and her, and woke up drenched in sweat and her own cum. This day would mark the 30th day he has been her bodyguard.. She always felt herself looking forward to her meals, unlike before. Ullquiorra's emotionless eyes staring at her, gave her an uneasy, creepy, feeling.

Grimmjow was someone... well something to talk to, even if it was just her talking most of the time. At least he showed some emotion.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night for Hueco Mundo when she had thought about this, and had decided that she couldn't take it anymore.

Orihime weighed her options.. Ichigo will probably never like her.. or be able to save her before she got raped... she had a pair of eyes..or pairs of eyes always undressing her. One who was most distracting was the one and only scoop head Espada #5 Nnoitra Jiruga. He had already attempted to rape her ..snaking his long, evil,up-to-no-good arms around her voluptous frame a week ago... Luckily Ulliquiorra had put him out. He still is after her though, because he has a different opponent in his way...

It doesn't help that Grimmjow still feels the burden of repaying his debt to her, and is always looking at her with hatred, but.. she'd rather have looks of hatred than lust.

Grimmjow was the only one who didn't look at her with lust.. well except that one time..but he never made any attempt sexually towards her in any way. She realized she would never have the courage to voice out her request .. but she figured it was the best thing to do. She'd rather give it than have it taken away.

Part of her was curious too, she had also assumed that even despite his nature, he would be more.. gentle in that area, than Nnoitra, but she wasn't completely sure.

Still.. it was worth a try. So Orihime wanting to get it over with.. and wanting to get rid of her arousing dreams, slowing got up off her bed shivering slightly, clad in only her white nightgown and panties. She slowly crept out her room and walked into the long halls of Los Noches. Grimmjow's room was the closest to hers , and very far from away from the other Espada's.

 _" Very convenient.._" she thought remembering that fact. " _I know... if he accepts me..he will most likely make me scream."_ Orihime was very well aware of the rituals, and results of sex.. from Rangiku, she had also curiously looked it up on the internet..

After a while She finally reached Grimmjows room..

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A **uthors Note: Sorry for that cliffhanger (i hate them too)**

 **i hope you enjoyed that introduction.. last chapter will have a lemon**

* * *

 **Guys i have a system in place for my reviewers..**

 **Try it out if you'd like to!**

 **A: Loved it**

 **B: Liked it**

 **C: Needs Improvement**

 **D: Hate it**

 **E: Boring**

 **F: Too OC**

 **G: Hot!**

 **H: Grammar/Puntuation check**

 **I: More Detailing**

 **J: Too short**

 **K:Too long**

 **I believe everyone is entitled to their own opinion ...**

 **Choose the ones you think apply! and let me know which ones i should add**

 **Very soon for my new stories i will have a poll in place**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed the first part!**

 **i edited this one way more from the original..**

 **There is cursing in this chapter too Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eternal Ecstasy **

**(Recap)**

After a while... she finally reached Grimmjow's room..

 **(RecapEnd)**

Have been acquainted with is recently, by secretly exploring.. she found that it was plain, and dark , and he did not keep much items inside, but, it smelled like him and it was warm. Orihime blushed

 _" Should i .."_ she thought. Even now she was doubting her decision. She heard the shower running, and saw his clothes on the floor. She looked to the door to the bathroom and sighed,

 _"i dont.. have to but well i.. want to.."_ She took out her hairpins from her hair and placed them on the dresser next to the bed.. where his Zanpakuto was, just then..the shower stopped.

 _"I..i hope this works out..._ "she breathed. She then decided to sit on his bed to wait for him to come out..

2 minutes later.. out came a glistening, wet haired, Grimmjow. In only his draws, irritated from what she could tell. Orihime flushed crimson..looked at him and found herself skimming over his hold body..taking in every feature, and every.. droplet. _"Am .. i.. brave_ _enough?"_ she lamented to herself...

 **(Grimmjow's Pov)**

Grimmjow was a little surprised when he sensed her enter his room while in the shower. He really hoped that woman wasn't gonna irritate him, because if so, he wouldn't be able to control himself .

She didn't know it but she was a fucking tease, and today in particular.. he wasn't in the mood to be top it off.. he was sexually frustrated because his Zanpakuto, Pantera was urging to claim that woman in particular for some reason...

He was planting dreams of her wrapping her smooth creamy legs around his waist... her breathy moans echoing throughout the room...

" _Dammit!"_ Grimmjow grimaced.. feeling a hard on approaching..

 **(Narrator's Pov)**

Walking out of the bathroom.. he strolled towards Orihime, who was sitting at the end of the bed, seemingly nervous clutching onto the soft sheets..He stopped right in front of her.. arms crossed.

 _"What the fuck are you doing here.. woman?_ "he said harshly and serious,standing in front of her.

 _"I..i_ " she stuttered looking up at him . Grimmjow did not look amused ,

 _"i.. will you..Grimmjow..."_ she began.

 _(Pause)_

 _"I hope this works.."_ Orihime thought

Orihime jumped on him abruptly, from the bed , threw her arms around his neck... and kissed him on the lips. He caught her by the waist. his eyes wide and surprised .

" _i should of just said it"_ Orihime thought.. immediately regretting her decision . Although... she was surprised to find that that the edges of his hollow mask wasnt sharp.. but smooth and blunt, and that his lips and hair were soft.

Grimmjow responded, pressing his lips against hers softly and passionate.. then demanding and possessive . He then urged for entrance to her mouth with his tongue.. she obeyed .. and he then explored her wet cavern..Orihime doing the same.

It being her first kiss..her inexperienced tongue followed his lead. He held her against his body, his arms creeping around her back to hold her, water from his hair wetting her. She started to feel hot and needy, as the kiss became more heated and passionate as the seconds went by.

After a while.. he broke the kiss.. a clear string of saliva a bridge between their lips. She was in a slight daze, lips and eyes, half lidded, eyes cloudy with lust..

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Authors Note : What you think huh? sorry for another cliffhanger.**

 **but im just evil like that MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **You will read lots of foreplay in the next chapter.. and maybe some lemon**

* * *

 **Guys i have a system in place for my reviewers..**

 **Try it out if you'd like to!**

 **A: Loved it**

 **B: Liked it**

 **C: Needs Improvement**

 **D: Hate it**

 **E: Boring**

 **F: Too OC**

 **G: Hot!**

 **H: Grammar/Puntuation check**

 **I: More Detailing**

 **J: Too short**

 **K: Too long**

 **I believe everyone is entitled to their own opinion ...**

 **Choose the ones you think apply! and let me know which ones i should add**

 **Very soon for my new stories i will have a poll in place**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **Before i start this chapter id like to thank my very first two reviewers for giving me some drive to continue..**

 **i apologize for how confusing my first chapter was...**

 **i fixed it..**

 **Also i interrupt some of the story, with comments in parenthesis**

 **Sowwy if Grimmy seems OC..**

 **Without further ado enjoy the limey goodness!**

 **Muahahahahahahaha(and expect much much more)**

* * *

 **Secrets Of The Past**

 **(Recap)**

 _After a while.. he broke the kiss.. a clear string of saliva a bridge between their lips. She was in a slight daze, lips and eyes, half lidded, eyes cloudy with lust.._

 **(RecapEnd)**

Grimmjow looked at her, slight surprise showing on his face for just a split second...

He the broke into his signature, dangerous, sexy, savage...(enough already ._.) spine tingling grin. He inched his face toward hers.. his eyes turning a deep dark blue. Orihime trembled. He moved his head to the side..and slowly aimed for her ear chuckling darkly.

 _"i see what you want.. Princess..you could of just said so"_ he said against her ear, his voice husky..squeezing her closer to his body.

 _"Hm.. your cold... but..your about to get very warm...and wet..._ " he purred . Orihime shuddered in anticipation...

* * *

 **Grimmjow Pov**

Grimmjow felt her shudder... surprised at his luck.. he laughed mentally. _"So... Aizen's little Princess.. wants some special attention.. from me?..good choice Princess..ill make it worth your while..."_

 **Narrators Pov**

He pulled his lips from against her ear and faced her. Steadily and sneakily he ran the tips of his index fingers up her thighs.. curling his fingers around the end of her white nightgown..

 _"This.. has to go "_ Grimmjow said seductively.

Orihime looked at him in the eyes for a brief moment...seemingly losing her resolve...She then turned her head... as she held her arms up... He lifted it over her head and threw it to the side. Grimmjow smirked in approval, his head turning slightly.

 _"Hmm? whats this? No bra? "_ he teased. He slid his index finger under her chin lifting it. "You came prepared" he chuckled... Capturing her lips in a rough and passionate kiss, he grabbed her waist possessively and pulled her sharply against him. She shyly responded wrapping her arms around his neck, her bare breasts against his body.

Sliding a sneaky hand up her smooth skin, he grabbed the end of her soft, auburn locks, twisting it around his hand pulling down, further deepening the kiss..He slid his hands down to her thighs, over her buttocks.. and lifted her up, bending lightly to do so.

Orihime's eyes opened slightly.. _"Wrap your legs around my waist.."_ he whispered against her lips.

She did just that, her long legs wound tightly around his waist.. faltering slightly as she felt his arousal.. _"Wet already?"_ he taunted stopping his assault on her lips momentarily, grinning against them his sharp canines, poking her.

 _"i.._ " she spoke.. blushing harder.. He cut her off kissing her once more.. walked over to the side of the bed,and laid her down, he then joined her and broke the kiss.

He started his journey south, kissing his way down to her neck, nipping and licking every inch leaving marks..

 _"P..please.. more.."_ Orihime whimpered clutching his back.. He complied and went further down.. reaching her breasts, nibbling her areola ever so slightly... " _Grimmjow..._ "Orihime breathed.. clutching onto the sheets underneath her, and arching her back...

Grimmjow whistled " _Quite sensitive aren't we?_ "he stated.. continuing his ministrations on her upper body..lingering there for the longest, not leaving any flesh untouched..

After leaving multiple, fierce love bites.. finally he traveled further down south, past her belly button, licking, biting , and kissing his way down..

Then,

He stopped... at the hem of her soaked, white, cotton panties..

 _"Shall we..." "hear more of your voice.. Princess?_ he said.. eyes glinting with mischeif

T **O BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **CLliffhanger again MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Welllll i hope you guys liked it! Next one for sure will be the last...**

 **Personally i would like to rewrite the story.. i can do so much better..**

 **i kinda do feel like a perv tho e.e lol**

* * *

 **Guys i have a system in place for my reviewers...**

 **Try it out if you'd like to!**

 **A: Loved it**

 **B: Liked it**

 **C: Needs Improvement**

 **D: Hate it**

 **E: Boring**

 **F: Too OC**

 **G: Hot!**

 **H: Grammar/Puntuation/Spelling check**

 **I: More Detailing**

 **J: Too Short**

 **K: Too Long**

 **I believe everyone is entitled to their own opinion ...**

 **Choose the ones you think apply! and let me know which ones i should add**

 **Very soon for my new stories i will have a poll in place**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note :** **(Yayyyyyy its me longest chappieeee!)**

 **First off i want to apologize.. i gave this story the wrong title..**

 **Its more fitting and correct title is: _Eternal Ecstasy_ **

**This story is longer than I initally thought...and I kinda went overboard with foreplay lmao..**

 **So there will be a good amount of chapters...**

 **Also sorry for the slight OOC ness (Merciiii pwease I am a novice writer!)**

 **Soon...**

 **I will be known as...**

 **The Cliffhanger Demon...MUAHAHAHAHA**

 **Butttttttt anywaysssssss...**

 **Enjoy the limey, goodness!**

 **There is interruptions(mines) in parenthesis, and cursing in this chapter..(of course)**

 **RATED M!**

 **I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

 ** _( Recap)_**

" _Shall we.._ " " _hear more of your voice.. Princess?_ " he said... eyes glinting with mischief..

 ** _( Recap End)_**

 ** _Eternal Ecstasy_**

Grimmjow hooked his sharp teeth around her panties.. and pulled it down slowly.. his teeth brushing against her skin.. making her gasp.

Orihime blushed heavily all over.. as Grimmjow twirled them on his index finger, a mischievious grin plastered on his face...

Tosing it to the floor.. he said.. no..demanded, with lust in his eyes.. and a up-to-no-good grin..

" _Spread em._.."

Slightly scared.. and definitely embarrassed... she slowly and reluctantly opened her legs..

" _Wider_ " he demanded, whispering those two syllables, as his eyes bore into hers.

Shivering in anticipation, and lust.. she opened them wider, her eyes pleading for his touch.

He grinned..." _Allow me to dry you off.._ " he said in a deep, sarcastic, gentle manly way

 **(Although there was nothing gentlemanly about what was about to do)(hehe)**

He slowly lowered his head.. to the most private part of her body, looking in her eyes the whole time..

Holding down her thighs firmly with his hands against the bed.. and gave an experimental lick, at her wet appendage.. eliciting a gasp from the girl.. his tongue as rough as a cats.

She moaned , blushing like a ripe tomato.

He continued his tortuous assault on her lower body with his devilish tongue...

Milking her for her creamy essense...

The whole time, she was clutching his wet, blue, slik like locks moaning in ecstasy...

Right at the moment she was about to release... he stopped, and in turn received a dissatisfied moan from her.

 _"Why...why'd you stop.."_ she panted

" _You want more.. hm?"_ he asked in that same voice, eyes dark and dangerous with desire... promising pain and pleasure.

" _Yes... "_ Orihime mumbled.

 _"Yes.. what?_ " he asked sexily looking into her eyes

" _Y-yes...Grimmjow...please"_ she whimpered pitifully, her voice laced with need..

He smirked.. " _You know.."_ he began in a matter of fact voice... " _I think ill just enjoy the view"_

He relished in amusement, at her slightly ashamed expression

" _Please...just...do it already.."_ she quivered closing her eyes..

" _Oh..believe me... i will Princess_ " he replied darkly beaming maliciously, his tongue darting out to lick his lower lip, very slowly.

 _"But first...You need a lesson..._ " he paused

" _You've been a bad little girl, and you... need to be punished..._ " he murmured ..

 _"Princess..."_ he added huskily...while replacing his tongue with a more dangerous weapon..

Using his sinful fingers.. he made her moan like there was no tomorrow..

Looking for her sweet spot..he found it, making her moans echo of the hollow walls...and her pleasure increase tenfold.

Triumphant over his handiwork..he once again stopped his assault, right before she came.

Slight disappointment..evidently rising in her eyes..

 _"N..no fair.."_ she breathed, trying to catch her breath.

Their eyes met, as he rose his previously busy hand,to lick her essence off his fingers.

He moved toward her face.. silently commanding her to look.

He licked it all off his fingers like it was chocolate ice cream..making her turn her head to the side...

Her disappointment from earlier disappearing from her eyes,mortification replacing it..

" _You enjoyed that.. "_ he asked against her ear, before grasping her chin,turning her face towards his.

" _Didnt ya"_ he whispered against her lips.

He enveloped her in a lustful, passionate, kiss...letting her taste herself from his lips...

He snaked his arms around her, and sat her up on his lap..slid his hands down to her creamy thighs..breaking the kiss.

She... mentally..shamefully admitted...

She liked it.

 _"You...taste so fucking delicious.._ "he growled against her lips

Orihime blushed at that comment..innocently, literally, imagining if she was food... **( Not a great idea!)(Or maybe... 'evil grin')**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **i personally like this chapter a bit.. i had a slight writers block, but i fixed it..**

 **Sorry for the way this cliffhanger ended but..**

 **i am a poor unfortunate soul... with a daily hell i have to report back to in a few hours :(**

 **and sadly... i am a writer who needs to be in the mood to write**

 **that mood came conveniently now :,( Plussssss**

 **i really wanted to post a chapter.. :]**

 **Nevertheless.. i hoped you enjoyed this chaptaaa!**

 **My three fans!**

 **And stayyy tuned for more!**

 **I should have it ready in two days!**

* * *

 **Guys i have a system in place for my reviewers..**

 **Try it out if you'd like to!**

 **A: Loved it**

 **B: Liked it**

 **C: Needs Improvement**

 **D: Hate it**

 **E: Boring**

 **F: Too OC**

 **G: Hot!**

 **H: Grammar/Puntuation/Spelling check**

 **I: More Detailing**

 **J: Too Short**

 **K: Too Long**

 **I believe everyone is entitled to their own opinion ...**

 **Choose the ones you think apply! and let me know which ones i should add**

 **Very soon for my new stories i will have a poll in place**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE:

* * *

Im sorry its been quite some time since ive updated...

And i actually was going to.. but ive lost interest in this story..

Simply because i feel it needs a do over...

My young hormonal self created this piece lol

Im surprised anyone even liked it.

The characters are OOC..and it feels repetitive...

and the foreplay is pretty long...Grimmjow is ode sexually here...and in reality probably would of been much more rough and straight to the point

i think i had somewhat got Orihime's personality.. but..this story needs a serious Redo

If i was doing super short chapters like before.. i would be at chapter 10 before it was finally finished..

If any authors out there wish to adopt this story message me...

I will inform u of extra details, you might want to know.

Until Next time!


End file.
